Runnin From Your Dad
by Spider06
Summary: A funny songfic I wrote about Ethan always getting in trouble with Lizzie's dad. "Runnin from you dad" by Bowling for Soup


Disclaimer: :I own nothing but the story line. The song I used is "Runnin From Your Dad" by Bowling for Soup. Which is a really good band. Well anyways, on with the show!  
  
Ethan's P.O.V.  
  
I walk up to Lizzie's door and ring the doorbell. It took a few minutes before my angel came out to greet me.  
  
"Hey, Ethan." Damn, Lizzie looked sexy. She was wearing a red tank top and hip hugger jeans. Nothing much but damn that girl looked good.  
  
"Hey, Liz."  
  
"So, why did you come?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"To ask you if you want to do this." I sweep Lizzie off her feet and carry her over to the McGuire's porch swing.  
  
"Oh, how romantic." Lizzie says.  
  
"Yeah it makes me want to do this." I lean over and begin to kiss Liz. I slide my tongue into Lizzie's mouth and we begin to make-out. They made-out for about an hour when, the worst thing imaginable happened.  
  
Mr. McGuire walked out of his car towards us. His face was red, and I didn't have time to move Lizzie off of me. He had caught us red handed in a full make-out session. Lizzie didn't notice him coming. So, when I try to push her off of me, she thinks I'm only being playful and licks my ear.  
  
~Remember the summer time we were swinging  
  
On the front porch out in the rain  
  
It was Sunday you were all dressed up again  
  
Then we made out under the window pain~  
  
"ELIZABETH MCGUIRE, what the hell are you doing?" Mr. McGuire screams at us.  
  
"Daddy, I didn't know you would be home yet," Lizzie says trying to sound innocent. "I mean we were only kissing, you and mom do it all the time. Plus, Ethan and I have been going out for a few weeks." I think it's a good time to be quiet, and even better yet, head home.  
  
"I better go, Lizzie."  
  
"Ok, bye Ethan."  
  
"Young man, wait. Let me escort you home," Mr. McGuire says.  
  
"I only live a few blocks down the road."  
  
"It's ok. It will be my honor." I really don't want to walk home with the guy, but I do anyways.  
  
We begin to walk towards my house.  
  
"Well, well, well, now that the girl is gone. We can settle this dual manly. Can't we?" Mr. McGuire says.  
  
"What duel?" I ask. Mr. McGuire pulls out a bat and screams some shit. He begins to chase me with it all the way to my house. Thank God, I just got new running shoes or I would be a dead man. Not that I'm not already.  
  
~And I can still see your dad  
  
Running after me with a shovel in his hand  
  
I don't remember much after that  
  
La la la la, la la la la, Oh oh oh oh...  
  
La la la la, la la la la, Oh oh oh oh...~  
  
A few weeks later I went over to Lizzie's house for Christmas Eve. We were going to exchange presents. I was a little nervous since I hadn't been over there since her dad had chased me to my house.  
  
I knock on the same door I had a few weeks ago, only this time Mrs. McGuire answers it.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. McGuire," I say.  
  
"Hello, Ethan. Come on in." I walk in. Lizzie was sitting on the couch holding my Christmas present. She looked like an angel sitting by the Christmas tree. I couldn't help but smile at the picture.  
  
"Hi, Ethan," Lizzie says.  
  
"Hi, Liz." I walk over to where Lizzie is sitting and hand her my present, and she gives me mine.  
  
"Open it up," Lizzie says.  
  
"Ok." I open up my present. It's a black sweatshirt and 2 cds that I had been wanting.  
  
"Thanks," I whisper, "but you can't open mine yet. You have to wait tell we are alone."  
  
"No, this is Christmas," Lizzie says, "I'll open my gift now." Before I could stop her, she opens up my to her. She sits there stunned when she looks at the sex store clothes and porno dvds. I knew I should have given them to her at another time.  
  
~ Remember on Christmas Eve you were crying  
  
I guess you didn't like the gifts  
  
Porno DVDs and see thru underwear  
  
I should have saved all that for you sister~  
  
Mr. McGuire looks at the gifts, then looks at me. This time, though, he doesn't give me any warning at all. Lizzie's dad picks up a bat and begins to chase me out the door.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!" I scream.  
  
"STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mr. McGuire yells.  
  
~And I can still see your dad  
  
Running after me with a shovel in his hand  
  
I don't remember much after that  
  
La la la la, la la la la, Oh oh oh oh...  
  
La la la la, la la la la, Oh oh oh oh...~  
  
I run like a mad man down my block, pushing people out of my way, left and right. I try my hardest to get away but Sam is a hell of a runner. Damn, this old guy is in pretty good shape.  
  
~So I guess I'll just run away, run away, run away  
  
He's starting to catch up  
  
Run away, run away  
  
I think I might throw up  
  
Run away, run away~  
  
I make it to my house in the knick of time. 


End file.
